


Baking Some Love

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where all the alpha kids live at the same time, Baking, Drabble, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I have no idea how baking works, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane invites Dirk over to help her bake, but that's not her only motive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Some Love

“Dirk!” Jane exclaimed, rushing across the kitchen. “You can’t add the wet ingredients to the dry yet!”

“Oops. Sorry,” Dirk said, setting down the milk he was about to pour into the mixing bowl.

“Hoo hoo it’s quite alright! First time bakers usually make mistakes, don’t worry!” Jane grinned at him and tossed a pinch of salt into the mix, not even needing a measuring cup to check the amount. She knew how much went in there. She was the master of baking. It was her.

“I don’t know why you even need me here, to be honest,” Dirk deadpanned, deciding it was best if he just leaned against a counter so he wouldn’t mess anything else up. “You clearly have everything under control here.”

Jane cleared her throat and turned away, hiding the light blush spreading over her face as she answered, adding the baking powder to the mix. “I wanted some company, and I haven’t had you over for one of my baking adventures yet!” She smoothed her skirt down and turned back around to face Dirk, blush (hopefully) pushed down. “The batter’s ready for the wet ingredients!”

Dirk raised an eyebrow but reached over and grabbed the milk. Jane bustled about, gathering the vanilla extract, butter, eggs, and water.

“Dirk, don’t add that much, sweetheart!” Jane said mindlessly, watching Dirk from the corner of her eye as she measured things out. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had called Dirk ‘sweetheart’ without thinking.

“Sweetheart, huh?” Dirk smirked. He adjusted his shades, still smirking, and put down the milk again.

“I-it’s something I call all my friends,” Jane said. Or at least, that’s what she almost said. But after the fiasco with Jake she had realized something. Making the first, bold move meant greater chance of success.

“Yes, you’re a sweetheart, do you have a problem with that?” she asked, trying to do the thing where you look up through your eyelashes. She didn’t actually know how to do that but it happened in books all the time so she figured it couldn’t hurt to try.

Dirk swallowed at the look, fumbling for a reply. He had expected a denial and some clumsy reply and was unprepared for the sudden flirting back.

“Dirk.” Jane stepped towards Dirk, doing the thing where you sway your hips around (she felt so stupid right now, she probably looked ridiculous). “I wanted you to be here with me today because,” she stepped even closer now, almost toe to toe with him, “I…” Her resolve failed a little bit as she started to think about what she was doing. She faltered and leaned back a bit, a blush rushing up her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she babbled, stepping back, I don’t know what came over me-”

“Come here,” Dirk said roughly, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. “I got the gist of what you were saying. And I feel that way too.”

Jane stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against Dirk’s, heart beating fast.

It looks like making a bold, first move was a good idea.

(The cake never got done.)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ooh! My OTP is DirkJane. Might i request maybe a fic or drawing of Jane making the first move?
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> jane <3 dirk, now youre playing with portals :D
> 
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/29748611475/baking-some-love


End file.
